Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Adventures of Mime Niwatori
by RazzTheAngel
Summary: This is the story about Mime, a young, promising Ra Yellow student at duel academy. This boy's adventures happens alongside with the known series of events in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. I really hope you will enjoy reading - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Adventures of Mime Niwatori. Please leave feedback to help me improve. Thanks a lot.
1. System Down

_This story takes place alongside episode 14 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. This story possibly contains spoilers, references etc. A__ll cards used in my story are from the Trading Card Game (so you might notice a slight difference from the anime).  
I hope you will enjoy the story and please let me know what you think about it. Get your game on!_

...

**System Down**

...

I woke up late this morning and found out most of my fellow students ready to leave the academy. I went to see my best friend Greg Houston.

"What's up Greg?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be packing your stuff Mime, eh?" He answered.

"For what?" I was confused.

"The winter vacation, you forgot that, eh?" He put his duel disk into a bag. "But you better hurry up then."

"Well, I'm staying here at academy." I said instead of replying to his question.

"Eh? I didn't know that. If you told me earlier I would have stayed too."

"I know Greg. But I'll go grab some breakfast. See you by the boat."

After eating a late breakfast I was ready and in the mood for dueling. Too bad most of the students were leaving today.

I overheard Dr. Crowler talking to himself when I passed him on my way down to the harbor where the boat would sail most of the students away from Duel Academy.

"That little…" Dr. Crowler muttered to himself. "…where did he go?"

"Hello, Dr. Crowler, looking for something?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing." He said and started talking to himself again. "That Belowski…I must find him."

I left him and went down to the harbor, where Greg and his older sister Alice were waiting for me.

The boat was about to leave the island and I just arrived in time to say goodbye.

"Alice!" I shouted out loud. "I'm going to miss you!"

"Oh please, shut it." She said, but I saw her smile.

She turned around and walked onto the boat. Greg was shaking his head, but he was laughing.

"You two are strange, you know?" He said. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"By the way," I remembered the card in my pocket. "I have a card for you."

"Thanks man," He took a closer look at that card "that's a pretty good card, eh?"

I gave him a high-five. Greg walked onto the boat, raised his hand and…

An anxious cry came from an Obelisk Blue student. He ran away from the ship in fear, like he had seen a ghost or something. I recognized him, it was a guy named Torrey. I did not know much about him but I've heard that he was really into duel monster spirits and that stuff.

"Wonder what that was about." I wondered.

"You look more blank than usual" Said Alice.

The boat took off. I waved goodbye to Greg and Alice.

"See you soon."

On the way back to the academy I walked by the Slifer Red Dorm (oh, by the way I'm a Ra Yellow). I saw Jaden Yuki with some friends. I had heard he beat Dr. Crowler in the entry exam. I would have asked him for a duel, but suddenly I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and I could have sworn that I saw a face covered in a metallic masklike thing and with piercing eyes behind a pair of red goggles. But there was nothing there.

I returned (just a bit scared) to my dorm where I realized that I forgot to challenge Jaden to a duel.

"I might go back later then." I walked down the hallway to my room, but on the way I met another student. He was wearing a blue, worn-out coat and looked kind of lost.

"Hey dude…" He said and looked at me with hooded eyes.

"Are you lost or something? Looking for the Blue dorm?"

"I was just stretching my legs." The guy had a relaxed, almost sleepy aura around him.

"But since you here why don't we duel?" I had a strange feeling about this guy, but I was in the mood for at duel.

"Man…I'm tired you know, but okay."

"Awesome." Strangely enough I felt tired too, but now was not the time to sleep. I had a duel.

The hallway was covered in sunlight and the sun seemed to sing a lullaby while shining through the windows to the Ra Yellow dorm.

"Alright, let's duel." I was ready.

...

**Mime: 4000 LP**

5 CIH

**Unknown Student: 4000 LP**

5 CIH

...

"Chill man. I go first," He drew a card "and I'll play my _Happy Lover _in defense mode and a face-down."

My legs felt really heavy and it was like there was a fog over my mind.

"I draw. I'll play _Mother Grizzly_ in attack mode." I yawned. "Now attack his _Happy Lover_!"

The little fairy monster was sent to the graveyard.

"Dude, you activate my trap card." He revealed his face-down. "My _Human-Wave Tactics_, this one lets me summon my _Mokey Mokey_ from my deck because you took out my _Happy Lover_."

"I'll end my turn then." I said.

"Feel the chill, man, I draw." And he did. "And I play _Mokey Mokey Smackdown_ and another _Happy Lover_…I'm done."

And so was I. My eyes closed and the last thing I saw was that the still unknown Obelisk Blue boy sat down saying something I could not hear. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up in my own, dizzy and my head felt heavy.

"Hmm, weird, I was in a duel, wasn't I?" I rubbed my eyes, but when I lowered my hands, I was looking into a pair of red glowing eyes. I flinched. But there was nothing (could be my imagination?). Then I realized that the lights were out.

"When did that happen?" I thought out loud. Outside my window, the daylight was almost gone too. I caught a glimpse of a red light outside my window.

When I went outside the weather was unusually cloudy.

"Here comes the rain." I said, just as a lightning tore the sky apart followed by the rain.

When I was about to turn around and go back into my dorm again, I recognized a shady character underneath a nearby tree. I walked over there to see if it was just my imagination playing games with me. But there was a weird silhouette and I followed it for a bit. I ended up nearby the power plant. I walked closer. It was like there was…a strange presence here. I felt the thrill as I walked into the power plant area. I heard my heartbeat, when I stood in the middle of the power plant. Something had to happen. And it did. A lightning struck the power plant and it struck me…

I was rolling around on the ground my muscles cramped and my whole body was uncontrollable.

"You're not the soul I seek…" An evil whisper rose from the darkness around me. I saw a pair of red goggles materialize.

"W…who are you?" I stuttered.

"You can see me? That is interesting." A mouth covered by a masklike device laughed. My muscles were no longer cramped and I stood up, shivering. I could see that _Jinzo _stood right in front of me.

"You...you're real?" I took a step back.

"And so is my friend here." He said with an ominous tone. A smaller version of _Jinzo_ jumped out from the darkness. "Meet your opponent. You must duel him…or else he'll haunt you for the rest of your life." _Jinzo _laughed again and disappeared.

This was getting a bit too weird. Seeing duel monsters and talking to them. I saw the opportunity to make a run for it, I would do it. And so I did.

I rushed back to the Ra Yellow dorm, locked the door, sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. Outside someone screamed and I heard an evil laughter. Scared, I looked through the windows. I saw _Jinzo_, standing with a Blue Obelisk student over his shoulder.

"Just one more, then I'll be ALIVE." _Jinzo_'s evil laughter returned. "Now go in there and get your soul." The weird much smaller version of _Jinzo_ jumped right through the window into my room.

Frightened I dropped down from the bed, tried to get up and out of the door, but the miniature _Jinzo_ was standing there with a wicked grin (I remembered that its name was _Jinzo - Returner_).

"We duel now!" The voice was shrieking and the sound went right through you.

It seemed like there was no other option.

"Alright, let's duel." I stood up and drew my cards.

...

**Mime: 4000 LP**

5 CIH

**J - R: 4000 LP**

5 CIH

...

"Me first! I play a monster in defense! Your move!" While talking the imp-looking creature was shaking his head rapidly.

"I draw." This was not the kind of duel I asked for this morning. "I play the field spell _A Legendary Ocean_. This boosts all water monsters with 200 points. Now I'll summon _Mother Grizzly_."

The small _Jinzo-Returner_ shrieked and his moved wildly around.

"Attack his monster!" I said loudly.

The shrieks turned from high-pitched noises to a shrieking laughter.

"You activate effect!" The imp made another strange noise. "_Big Eye_! I take 5 top cards from deck. Put them back in any order I like."

"I end my turn then." I was worried about the effect of _Big Eye_.

...

**Mime: 4000 LP**

Mother Grizzly (in attack)

A Legendary Ocean

4 CIH

**J - R: 4000 LP**

5 CIH

...

"My turn! I take a card and play _Dark King of the Abyss_. I equip him with this, _Sword of the Deep-Seated_." The miniature _Jinzo_ shrieked again. "1700 attack! Take out his _Mother Grizzly_!"

My monster was sent to the graveyard and its effect activated.

"When my grizzly is destroyed, I can summon a monster from my deck with 1500 attack or less." I searched my deck. "Special summoning _Freezing Beast_ and thanks to my field spell its attack is equal to your monster."

"End turn! End turn!" The imp shrieked.

...

**Mime: 3900 LP**

Freezing Beast (in attack)

A Legendary Ocean

4 CIH

**J - R: 4000 LP**

Dark King of the Abyss (in attack)

Sword of the Deep-Seated (equipped to Dark King of the Abyss)

4 CIH

...

I really needed a good draw (and I got it).

"I summon _Star Boy_. With his effect my water monsters gets a 500 attack bonus. So now I'll destroy your _King of the Abyss_ with my beast" His monster shattered to pieces and disappeared. "And _Star Boy _attack directly."

"Now equip card returns to the top of my deck!" _Jinzo - Returner_ said with a high-pitched laughter. "Now I draw! Play a monster in defense. And a face-down!"

...

**Mime: 3900 LP**

Freezing Beast (in attack)

Star Boy (in attack)

A Legendary Ocean

4 CIH

**J - R: 2250 LP**

1 defense monster

1 set card

3 CIH

...

"I draw." I was worried about his face-down, but I wanted to end this as fast as possible now. "And then _Freezing Beast_ attacks your defense monster."

"I use trap! _Sakuretsu Armor_! Your beast go bye bye!" And the small imp was excited, when my monster exploded and turned into dust.

"But now my _Star Boy_ attacks your monster."

The card flipped and _Spirit Caller _appeared from the card. Then my beast destroyed the monster.

"Effect! Effect!" Shrieking sounds followed the imp's words. "I can summon my _Dark King_ from the grave!"

I ended my turn, but I had a bad feeling about this. _Jinzo - Returner_ had a monster, which he could tribute and now I knew what his _Big Eye_'s effect were used for now.

...

**Mime: 3900 LP**

Star Boy (in attack)

A Legendary Ocean

5 CIH

**J - R: 2250 LP**

Dark King of the Abyss (in attack)

3 CIH

...

My worst fear was confirmed. When the imp drew a card, I could see his evil grin.

"I play this by sacrificing my _Dark King of the Abyss_." He shrieked happily. "Come master _Jinzo_! And I give him this! _Sword of the Deep-Seated_! Now attack!"

The threatening monster appeared and I felt my body tremble when it attacked. My poor _Star Boy _got destroyed and my life points dropped.

...

**Mime: 2250 LP**

A Legendary Ocean

5 CIH

**J - R: 2250 LP**

Jinzo (in attack)

Sword of the Deep-Seated (equipped to Jinzo)

2 CIH

...

I was really in big trouble. I tried to think of a way to beat him.

"I draw a card" Unfortunately I could not destroy his _Jinzo _right now. "I'll play my _Fire Kraken _in defense mode and end my turn."

The imp drew a card and grinned.

"_Jinzo_ attack!" Again the imp made some strange noises.

As my _Fire Kraken_ got fried (I felt sorry for it), a plan started to grow in my head. Maybe I could win; if just I could draw _that_ monster from my deck.

"A face-down and end!" The wicked imp said.

...

**Mime: 2250 LP**

A Legendary Ocean

1 set card

5 CIH

**J - R: 2250 LP**

Jinzo (in attack)

Sword of the Deep-Seated (equipped to Jinzo)

1 set card

3 CIH

...

My turn started and this draw could be my last.

"I draw." I felt relieved I knew that my cards were with me. And my draw did not disappoint me. "Now I'll remove from my graveyard, _Fire Kraken_, _Mother Grizzly _and _Freezing Beast_ to call forth one of my strongest monsters." I played _that_ card.

"What's thiiiiiiis?" The imp was scared and shrieked in fear.

"Meet _Frost and Flame Dragon_!" I smiled victorious. "His ability let's me toss out a card from my hand to destroy one monster on the field. So your _Jinzo_ is gone! And my dragon can attack you directly!"

"I use _Enemy Controller_. Your monster goes to defense! And don't forget. My equip goes back to top of my deck."

I cursed silently (that little lucky jerk!).

"I set a card and end my turn them."

...

**Mime: 2250 LP**

Frost and Flame Dragon (in defense)

A Legendary Ocean

1 set cards

3 CIH

**J - R: 2250 LP**

2 CIH

...

The miniature _Jinzo_ growled and drew a card.

"Play _Tribute to the Doomed_, I discard _myself_ from hand, then _my_ effect activates!" I saw him discard _Jinzo - Returner _from his hand. "But first your monster is destroyed!"

"This is bad." I said.

"Then come back master _Jinzo_!" The imp raised his hands and _Jinzo _reappeared on the field. "He's here one turn. But that's all I need!"

"Not so fast! I activate a quick-spell: _Book of Moon_." I said loudly. _Jinzo _flipped face-down and I was safe…for now.

"Grrragggh. I end my turn." When he said it, _Jinzo_ disappeared and returned to the grave.

...

**Mime: 2250 LP**

A Legendary Ocean

1 set card

3 CIH

**J - R: 2250 LP**

1 CIH

...

I drew a card (this card could be my ticket to victory). And I believed in my cards.

"Great! I'll summon a _Don Turtle_ in attack mode. Then his special ability kicks in. When I play him, I get to summon any other _Don Turtle_ that I might have in my hand." Victory was mine. I smiled. "And guess what. I got another one right here. So come forth my second _Don Turtle_."

The imp shrieked in frustration.

"And since you don't have any monsters both of my _Don Turtle_s will attack you directly!"

My _Don Turtle_s attacked _Jinzo - Returner_ fiercely with the attack boost from my field spell. The little imp screamed and exploded like a flash grenade. My sight was blinded. It took some time before my eyes went back to normal, but when they did, I was confused but happy. I won the duel.

"This was kind of scary." I looked out of my window. The sky was turning more red, as if the dark clouds were about to disappear. I went outside my dorm and saw Jaden Yuki with his friends, professor Banner and three Obelisk Blue students (one of them were Torrey, the guy who ran away from the boat this morning).

"Need some help?" I said loudly and ran over to see if I could help with anything.

"J-Jaden just dueled _Jinzo_" Said the smallest friend of Jaden (I think his name is Syrus).

"And?" I said curiosly.

"He won." Said professor Banner. "Look at the sky." The dark and scary cloud were gone and a more natural sky was back.

"Weird, I dueled a _Jinzo - Returner_." I said.

"You must be pretty good at dueling." Said Jaden. "Let's have a duel someday."

"Sure!" I was happy (maybe I could get a duel with Jaden then).

We all went to the Nurse's Office and afterwards I said goodbye to the others and returned to my dorm to get some sleep. It had been an eventful day.


	2. Greg and the Copycat Duelist

_This happens alongside with, but elsewhere than the events in episode 15 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. This story possibly contains spoilers, references etc. A__ll cards used in my story are from the Trading Card Game (so you might notice a slight difference from the anime).  
____I hope you will enjoy the story and please let me know what you think about it. Get your game on!_

___..._

**Greg and the Copycat Duelist**

...

Since I was struck by lightning that night I met _Jinzo_, I had a strange feeling in my head. Sometimes I was seeing things. For example when we were playing tennis in P.E. class I talked with Jaden Yuki and I could have sworn I saw a brown furry little thing flying around him. I did not ask him about it (I mean it could just be my own imagination).

After playing tennis I was on my way back to the Ra Yellow dorm with my friend Greg.

"So Mime, what're we doing this afternoon?" Greg asked. But I was not listening, I was to focused on two other things: The headache in my head and Alice, who was talking to a Ra Yellow guy, whom I did not recognize.

"So what are you up to Alice?" I .

"Hey, none of your business." Alice scowled at me (Scary! But oh so hot!). Then she turned around and talked to the Ra Yellow guy again. "Well, I'll see you around then Dimitri." As she left us my headache went from bad to worse.

"I really need to laid down…" I said… and collapsed. Just like that.

When I woke up I was not in my own room. The clean, white colors around me told me that I was at the nurse's.

"Just great," I mumbled, my mood was at its lowest.

"You're awake." Greg stepped closer to my bed. "Up for some practice dueling?" He laughed and handed me my duel disk.

"Of course." I sat up. Greg always knew how to cheer me up.

"Just because you're in a hospital bed it doesn't mean I'm going to let you win." Greg said with a serious look in his eyes (that's how we joke around with each other). I grinned.

"As long as I can duel, I can win. Let's duel!"

…

**Mime: 4000 LP**

5 CIH

**Greg: 4000 LP**

5 CIH

…

"I'll start." I drew a card. "With _Fire Kraken_ in attack mode (1600 attack points). That's all for now."

"Draw." Greg took a card. "I'll put out this guy in attack mode." From his duel disk a tough-looking dude rose.

"Nice, who is he?" I said (luckily he only had 1300 attack points).

"Don't you know, eh? It's _Monk Fighter_." Greg looked happy. "He's within my new deck I created during the winter holidays."

"Awesome!" I said. "I really hope your new deck is good."

"Just wait 'till you see this." I saw a spark ignite in Greg's eyes as it always did when he was about to make a good move. "I can sacrifice my fighter to bring out, _Master Monk_." As the _Master Monk _was summoned, my _Fire Kraken_ moved a bit away from him (he had 1900 attack points!).

"And my monk," Greg said with a spark in his eyes "can attack twice." And so he did. First he punched _Fire Kraken_ away and turned around to attack me directly.

…

**Mime: 1800 LP**

5 CIH

**Greg: 4000 LP**

Master Monk (in attack mode)

4 CIH

…

"My move." As I drew the card I experienced a shooting pain in my head , right behind my eyes. My sight got blurry for a second and I fell back down on my bed.

"Mime? Mime, you okay, eh?" Greg rushed over to me. "Hey, one sec'." He turned around and called for miss Fontaine. I closed my eyes. I was sweating and the pain in my eyes were really bad.

"Can you carefully lift him up a bit?" I heard Miss Fontaine voice and felt somewhat relieved. Slowly I opened my eyes and…My face turned from relieved to bewildered, in no time.

Above I saw three faces. Greg's familiar face, Miss Fontaine's worried and the face of a reptile.

"Who..who's that?" I said, still bewildered.

"Who is who?" Greg asked. "This is Miss Fontaine, the school's nurse. You do remember her, eh?"

"Not her, Greg. Him." I pointed at the reptile. "Can't you see him?"

Both Greg and miss Fontaine looked at me with worried eyes.

"Come on, stop joking, there's a _Gagagigo_ right next to you and you can't see him?" I was getting irritated (maybe they were just pretending not to see him?).

"Drink this." Miss Fontaine handed me a glass of water. "And get some rest. I'll go talk with Professor Banner and then return. Will you keep an eye on him? And no dueling right now." Her face and voice were serious as she talked to Greg.

"Of course, miss Fontaine." Greg sat down on a chair in the corner.

"Okay, good." Miss Fontaine left the room.

Outside Duel Academy the weather was perfect for outdoor activities, like playing in the tennis court, but at the moment the tennis court was not used for tennis. I could see from my window that someone was dueling down there.

"I wish I could duel…" I sighed and looked at Greg who was sitting in the chair with his eyes closed (was he sleeping?).

The door to the room was opened. Alice entered the room with the Ra Yellow student, Dimitri.

"Hey Mime." Alice said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I was really happy that Alice was here, but the fact that she showed up with that Dimitri-guy was just a little bit disappointing (please don't tell me he is Alice's boyfriend!).

Miss Fontaine returned with Professor Banner (phew there is a lot of people in here). I counted - me, Greg, Alice, Dimitri, Miss Fontaine, Professor Banner and…the reptile…

"Why are you here?" I asked the reptile. It was a _Gagagigo_ and I was pretty sure that it was the same _Gagagigo _I used to have in my deck.

"Ah," Said Professor Banner. "I see you are talking with monster spirit. Am I right?"

"You can see him too, Professor?" I was excited (if Banner could see him, I wasn't crazy - or at least not the only one).

"No I can't, but I know that Jaden can." Banner smiled. "What monster is it?"

"It's a _Gagagigo_"I was relieved. "But by Jaden, you mean…Jaden Yuki?"

"Yes yes, he understands spirits too." Banner left the room. "You just rest and then duel again with your spirit. Then all should be fine."

"But I don't use my _Gagagigo_ anymore…" I lowered down my eyes. "I can't use him…"

The people around me looked worried at each other.

"Maybe we should leave, eh?" Greg, who knew me too well, did the right thing. He opened the door and waved the others outside.

"See you later then." Greg smiled and left the room. I was alone and…a tear travelled from my cheek to my chin and fell down into my lap. I knew that it was stupid, but I've always been too sensitive about my cards. Especially my favorite, _Gagagigo_.

Right in front of me stood _Gagagigo_. I looked with saddened eyes at him.

"You know, you were my only friend when I was a kid. Also you were the first card I got. I guess you've been with me since then?" I did not know if _Gagagigo _could understand me, but surprisingly enough he nodded his head. "So you've always been with me. But I couldn't see you until now…" My headache was still there. "Have you been waiting for me to play with you again?" I asked. Again _Gagagigo_ nodded. "Can't you talk?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to ask you a lot. But I don't know where to start." I was confused. "I don't even know if this is real." I closed my eyes (maybe I was crazy?).

"You know why I don't use you?" I opened my eyes again. "Because you were stolen once. But you probably know." He nodded his head again.

"It might sound weird but…can you forgive me?" I felt another tear fall. "I promise you that I'll put you back in my deck; where you belong." I saw a smile on _Gagagigo_'s face. I closed my eyes and put my head back onto the pillow. I was thinking about why now all of a sudden I could see…duel spirits. Actually it might have started that night with _Jinzo_…I fell asleep without further ado.

Back at the Ra Yellow dorm Greg sat down, worried about me. Also Alice and Dimitri was there.

"Erhm…Greg?" Dimitri said. "Is Mime okay…I mean he did hit his head right?"

"What do you mean? You saw I caught him. He didn't even hit the ground." Greg sounded a bit irritated.

"What I meant was…" When Dimitri said this Alice looked at him. Her eyes were telling him to shut up, but he did not. "That Mime is a strange person and he might not be completely sane."

Greg aggressively jumped up and grabbed by the collar Dimitri and lifted him a few centimeters of the ground.

"What did you say, eh?" Greg eyes were burning like fire. "Did you just call Mime insane?"

"Greg, calm down." Alice was also standing up.

"Apologize to me and Mime, Dimitri." Greg's grip was tight.

"Greg!" Alice grabbed onto her brother arm. "Please, take it easy." Greg dropped Dimitri.

"You and I, let's duel." Greg was still angry. "I can't forgive you calling my friend insane, just like that."

"Greg…" Alice gave up. She knew her brother would not stop now, not when someone had said something bad about his best friend. But for this duel she could not be a spectator. Not with her brother and…Dimitri.

"If you are insisting" Dimitri coughed once. "Duel!"

…

**Greg: 4000 LP**

**5 CIH**

**Dimitri: 4000 LP**

**5 CIH**

…

"I won't lose to a violent guy like you." Dimitri seemed kind of angry too. "I'll draw a card!"

Greg grunted. Normally he would not challenge a guy to a duel just like that. But maybe his worry for me mixed with just the provocation from Dimitri had triggered Greg (I can't say for sure).

"I'll play…" Dimitri smiled confident. "Two face-downs."

"I draw." The spark in Greg's eyes ignited. "And I play _Monk Fighter _in attack mode."

"Hold on, I activate my two trap cards." Dimitri revealed his face-down cards. "Two _Embodiment of Apophis_. These guys each have 1600 attack points."

"Very well, but I'm not done yet." Greg took _Monk Fighter_ off the field again. "I'll sacrifice my _Monk Fighter _to special summon _Master Monk_ with 1900 attack points."

"What!?" Dimitri was surprised.

"Also, his ability lets him attack twice per turn." Greg was smiling. "So your trap-monsters are gone." _Master Monk_ threw a destructive punch at the two _Embodiment of Apophis_. "I'll end with a face-down."

…

**Greg: 4000 LP**

Master Monk (in attack mode)

1 set card

3 CIH

**Dimitri: 3400 LP**

4 CIH

…

"Hm. I draw." Dimitri played one face-down. "First this and then I'll summon, _Copycat_. His effect lets me copy one of your monster's points. So of course I'll take _Master Monk_." Now it was Greg, who was surprised.

"And I'm not done. I play the equip spell _Black Pendant_, which will raise _Copycat_'s attack to 2400!" Dimitri's voice sounded different from before.

"I was wondering what kind of deck you had." Greg smiled. "I mean, I have heard they call you Copycat duelist…so tell me, who are you copying now?" Maybe it was intended to piss off Dimitri, maybe not, but it did.

"I'LL CRUSH YOUR MONK!" Dimitri ordered his _Copycat_ to attack.

"I'll activate my trap card." Greg said. "_Lone Wolf_! This card makes my _Master Monk_ indestructible."

"But you'll still lose life points!" Dimitri laughed (with kind of an evil laughter).

…

**Greg: 3500 LP**

Master Monk (in attack mode)

Lone Wolf (applied to Master Monk)

3 CIH

**Dimitri: 3400 LP**

Copycat (in attack mode)

Black Pendant (equipped to Copycat)

1 set card

2 CIH

…

"My turn" Greg drew a card. "I'll play the spell card _Kaminote Blow_. And then I attack your Copycat."

"Then you'll lose 500 life points." Dimitri smiled as the life points were calculated. "What happened!?"His _Copycat_ shattered like glass and ended up in his graveyard.

"That's the effect of my spell card!" Greg eyes were flaming. "_Kaminote Blow _destroys any monster my _Master Monk_ battles with this turn. And now that you're wide open, I can attack you directly."

"You wish. But since you sent _Copycat _equipped with _Black Pendant _to the graveyard, you'll lose 500 points and…" Dimitri pointed at his face-down. "I reveal my face-down: _Call of the Haunted_, which brings back my _Copycat _from the grave. And his effect gives him the same points as _Master Monk_." Dimitri said in triumph.

"But only your _Copycat_ goes to the grave again, because of my _Lone Wolf _card." Greg looked pretty relaxed. Dimitri on the other hand looked like a bomb, about to explode.

…

**Greg: 3000 LP**

Master Monk (in attack mode)

Lone Wolf (applied to Master Monk)

3 CIH

**Dimitri: 3400 LP**

2 CIH

…

"I draw a card!" Dimitri's head turned red. "WHY! WHY! Why can't I win!" He dropped down on his knees and dropped his cards. "I must build my deck stronger…imitate…copy…study…I've tried and tried."

"Eh?" Greg lowered his duel disk. "What's going on?"

"You won't understand me…no one does. Except her…" Dimitri seemed to have lost his fighting spirit. "But you should be able to understand…you're her brother, you know how excellent you must be at dueling…how much effort and skill you need to be the best…" Dimitri stood up. "I'm sorry, you win this fight. I can't duel…not now and I'll like to apologize for what I said about your friend…here." He handed over a small case. "With this I apologize. You can have it, give to your friend. I need to leave." He left.

"Alright, I accept your apology…" Greg place the case in his pocket a bit confused. He decided to find and talk to his sister to get some information about Dimitri.

"Maybe our paths cross again." Greg scratched his neck and left the place. He headed over to the Nurse's to see his best friend, Mime Niwatori (that's me!).


End file.
